1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to managing computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to starting up and maintaining computing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to starting up and maintaining of multiple networked computing systems by using a common start-up program located within a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of starting up a computer from a stopped or powered off condition is called “booting.” The boot process begins when the computer is turned on. During the boot process, the computer's processor begins to execute a small code segment that resides someplace on the computer in memory causing the computer to retrieve a start-up program at a location directed by the executing code segment. The computer could retrieve a start-up program from multiple sources including its own hard drive, a diskette, or externally. In the latter case, the computer can retrieve the start-up program via any of its input/output ports as directed by the executing code segment.
The computer's processor executes the start-up code once it has been retrieved. The start-up code instructions cause the computer to perform the steps of identifying and configuring the computer's devices, initializing the operating system, and starting the computer system processes. In the final step, the start-up code causes the computer to make the system ready for use.
In many settings such as offices, schools, and laboratories, individuals use computers that are networked together with access to a central server. When an individual boots a computer, the start-up code the computer uses to boot is typically located at the local computer. Typically, every computer model requires its own start-up code for its unique features and peripherals. Each time a system upgrade is performed each networked computer's start-up code must be modified by a process that is both time and labor intensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a method to more efficiently boot and maintain multiple networked computer systems by using a compact common start-up program located within a network.